


Sorry

by BazookaMelon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Completed, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, M/M, Short Story, Supernatural - Freeform, cas, castiel - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, one part, slowdancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BazookaMelon/pseuds/BazookaMelon
Summary: Slow Dancing into OblivionContext: None





	

Both of us knew we wouldn’t make it through the entirety of the song. But that didn’t stop us from slow dancing, me listening to the hushed lyrics sung directly to my ear, somehow seeming louder than the amplifiers blasting the song around us.  
Our feet clumsily thumped against each other every now and then. We weren’t dressed to dance. He was wearing leather boots, and I was wearing my battered runners. He was wearing jeans that fit snugly, and I was wearing black sweatpants. He was wearing a flannel, and I was wearing my last clean tee.  
But there we were, dancing under starlight, as we knew the end was coming, and it was coming fast. The quiet lyrics in my ear were smooth despite the inevitable truth; our breathing was even despite our need for panic. It was peace surrounded by chaos and we knew it.  
I leaned my head on the shoulder before me, my eyes fluttering closed as I could now hear another heartbeat melting in with my own. Our chests were pressed together; my shaking knees were the only sign of fear between the both of us.  
The first line of the chorus being sung gently just for me, lips brushing briskly against my ear and causing my face to turn pink. My grip tightened around the flannel as the amplifiers stopped working, the world burning around us suddenly seeming much closer.  
But the singing in my ear didn’t cease; my knees stopped clattering. We both kept dancing to the beat of the world’s last drums – our hearts. Our feet slowed, his eyes locked on mine before we both let them close. We sunk to the ground, the beat slowing down.  
Our breathing became shallow – chorus was still being sung. He didn’t make it to the end.

He died that night – I was saved by this so called “grace” of bright lights searing straight to my brain and a long resuscitation process just to leave me here.  
I don’t want to keep going without him, I don’t think I could do it – I couldn’t do it, I couldn’t… I won’t do it.  
Sorry.


End file.
